Before You and Me
by DynamicGiraffe
Summary: Mack and Brady didn't always know each other, until the summer Mack was supposed to leave with her aunt. When the two strangers cross paths, Brady falls instantly in love, but Mack does not. After teaching her how to surf, her feelings for him just might change. Prequel to Teen Beach Movie.
1. McKenzie Fox

**Chapter 1: McKenzie Fox**

**Hello! This is my 5 story and I hope you like it! Since I first saw the movie I wanted to write a story on how Mack and Brady had first met. Some of the ideas in the story I give credit to Lcat14. Anyways here's the first chapter.. enjoy!**

**Mack's Point of View**

This year was my final year in California.

At the end of August my Aunt is coming to take me to this prestigious private school in New York.

And why might I agree to that you ask? Well it's what my mom did with her aunt and since she is gone, I want to be just like her. Or do I?

I mean yeah it would be cool to get a great job that pays well and do what my mom couldn't.

But then again, maybe I don't want that. I mean I have a perfect life here! The most amazing house on the beach, chilling with my grandfather, have great friends, and the most amazing boyfriend ever!

But I don't want to disappoint my mom.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my grandfather enter. He owns a surfboard rental shop and also repairs broken surfboards.

Me on the other hand think surfing is silly. I mean who would want to stand on a board on the water when you could be swimming in it? Apparently all the people on the beach with surfboards under their arms.

"Hey Mack, could you give me a hand?" My grandfather asked me. I rushed right on over to help him out with his surf board repairing tools.

"Thanks. So what is on your agenda today? Gonna try to learn how to surf on your last summer here?" I could tell he was teasing me but on the last part I could see some hurt in his eyes.

Ever since I came here three years ago, he was alone. My grandmother had passed away about 5 years ago and when I came, his life was full again.

His one daughter, (my mom) has also passed away, and his other daughter never came to see him and she doesn't have any kids. So basically I'm all my grandfather has left and I could tell that me leaving was killing him inside.

"Oh I don't know probably go and meet up with Brandon."

I could see my grandfather roll his eyes then pretend nothing happened. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." He tried to hide and walk away but I followed him.

"What why is it so wrong that I will go see Brandon?"

"Because…honey I feel like you've been spending too much time with him and frankly I just don't like him."

I gasped at that statement.

"Since when don't you like Brandon! And I have not been spending too much time with him." I jumped at the sound of my phone telling me I have a text message. I grabbed it quickly and opened the text.

"You don't spend too much time with him huh! Who are you talking to?"

"Brandon." Dang it! I added, I wasn't supposed to tell him. Maybe he's right. Maybe I do spend a little too much time talking to him. Maybe I should go find my friends and hang out with them today.

"You know what grandpa? You are so right! I'm not gonna hang out with Brandon today, I'm gonna hang with Sydney, Shelby, and Emma. But first I gotta go change." I saw the satisfactory in my grandfather's face when I said that and rushed to my room to go get changed.

I decided to wear a yellow spaghetti strap tank top with a jean jacket. I was wearing short shorts, along with my favorite sandals and sunglasses. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, grabbed my beach bag, and headed back into the living room to find my grandpa relaxing in a chair with his favorite movie on,

Wet Side Story

I find this movie rather silly. I mean everything is so predictable. The guy gets the girl, they defeat the bad guys, the enemies become friends, and everyone lives happily ever after.

Also the surfing looks fake, I've seen some people on the beach surf and it looks nothing like that, they sing for absolutely no reason, and their hair never gets wet! And I mean never.

"Ok grandpa I'm leaving." I called from the front door.

"Okay be back around 5 for dinner!" He called back not once taking his eyes off the TV. I was about to leave when he stopped me.

"And you better be going to hang out with friends not your boyfriend!"

I ignored his last comment and left the house.

He has issues trusting me, and I get that he is trying to protect me but still, he needs to at least trust me.

I turned down the street and began the long walk to my friend Emma's house.

**Please tell me if you liked it! Next chapter will be Brady, please review and tell me what you think if the title and if I should continue. I shall update soon, once I get the chance!**


	2. Brady Lynch

Chapter 2: Brady Lynch

Hello! I'm back with another chapter! I use Lynch as Brady's last name because we don't know it! Anyways thank you to my reviewers! It means so much! Here's the chapter I hope you like it!

Brady's Point of View

Today has been a pretty boring day.

All we've been doing is unpacking. We just moved to this new house about a 15 minute walk from the beach.

I live with my single mom and my 4 siblings:

Skylar, she is my older sister by just a year.

Luke, is my younger brother, me and him had to share a room in our old house, but not anymore. Yay!

Charlie, is my 5 year old little sis, her real name is actually Charlotte

Sophie is my 3 year old little sis and that's about it.

Oh and me of course!

My dad divorced my mom when I was 10 and we haven't seen him since!

"Brady all you have to do is unpack that last box and then you can head to the beach." My mom told me from the kitchen. I practically leaped to the box because of joy. And the best part is I don't have to take any of my siblings!

"Oh and Brady one last thing, you must take Charlie and Luke with you!" My mom added. I groaned. There goes my freedom.

"Ok." I called back.

Maybe if I take forever to unpack this box, then I can't go to the beach at all! No that would be punishing me.

I opened the box hoping it was super full but my hopes fell. All that was in there were picture frames and there weren't that many in there.

I walked on over to the fire place and placed the pictures in the order I want it. I smiled as I put the frames down one by one. All the pictures show what a happy family we were.

Then I noticed that there was something wrong with the picture in front of me. Where's Skylar?

"Hey uh mom! Where's Skylar?" I called peeking my head into the kitchen.

"Oh she just went out to make some friends, which you should do. Have you finished the box?"

I nodded.

"Good now go tell your siblings to get dressed and you go get dressed too!"

I went upstairs and knocked on Charlie's door, then Luke's and told them both to get ready for the beach.

I walked into my room and shut the door. Boxes were scattered everywhere and my room was half unpacked. I walked over to a box that said "BRADY'S CLOTHES" and picked out my bright yellow which is my favorite color rash guard and board shorts with a orange line on the side of my leg.

I quickly got changed. My eyes drifted off to the box labeled "BRADY'S BOOKS AND MOVIES" I wasn't much of a reader but I had some books like Romeo and Juliet. I immediately found my favorite movie of all time

Wet Side Story

This is the best movie that was ever made.

I heard a knock on my door and I opened it to find Luke holding Charlie's hand.

"You coming or what?" Luke asked. He and Charlie moved out of the way as I shut my door as I left my room. Man it felt so good to say MY ROOM.

I rushed out to the garage to grab my surfboard, wished my mom a quick goodbye, and left with my siblings on our long walk to the beach.

On our walk, we have to cut through the park. Which on a day like today, 80 degree weather, of course the park was packed.

I was trying to keep my siblings from running into people when I ran into someone.

"Oh sorry!" The most gorgeous girl in the world apologized. When I saw her I couldn't stop staring, she started to walk away and I followed her with my eyes.

"Earth to Brady." Luke waved his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my trance and blushed.

Luke smirked knowing that I had a crush on the girl I ran into.

What a great first impression.

When I see her in the fall when school starts, she is going to know me as the kid who ran into her.

Way to go Brady!

I followed Charlie and Luke the rest of the way to the beach not taking the mystery girl of my mind.

I feel so stupid.

I didn't even say anything, I just looked like a deer in a headlight.

Once we got to the beach I found my 2 siblings a spot on the sand where I could observe them but could still go surfing.

I strapped on my ankle cuff and ran towards the water.

I found a perfect wave and went for it, but then I wiped out.

And I never wipe out.

What's going on with me?

Is it possible that I'm in love with the girl I just met?

I hoped you liked it! Let's see if you can guess who Brady ran into! I shall update tomorrow! Review!


	3. Meeting Skylar

**Chapter 3: Meeting Skylar**

**Hello! Here's another chapter! And first I want to say thank you to my reviewers and readers. It means the world to me! And I hope you like this chapter!**

**McKenzie's Point of View**

I walked as fast as I could after I apologized.

I'm not big with the idea of strangers, but I gotta admit,

He was kinda cute.

I wish he would've at least said something instead of just staring at me.

I've never seen him before, maybe he's new to town? But I'm still not big on socializing. I would've just walked away at the beginning of a conversation.

I finished the walk to my friend Emma's and realized all of my other friends were there but also someone new. Great strangers!

"Hey Mack's here!" Shelby exclaimed.

Shelby and I have been friends since the first day of school my first year here. She was the one who introduced me to Emma and Sydney. We have been through everything together.

Shelby is a taller dirty blonde hair girl with bright green eyes.

Emma is a shorter red-headed girl with bright blue eyes and glasses.

Sydney is a shorter chocolate brown hair girl with brown eyes.

"Who's this?" I asked. Noticing the stranger sitting in a lounge chair.

"Oh this is Skylar. She just moved here and is looking for some friends and I said we could be friends!" Emma explained.

"Yeah she is my cousins friend from Colorado. Which is where Sky is from." Sydney added while Skylar nodded.

"Oh ok." I answered. I started to open up around this stranger, and soon enough the 5 of us were best friends in less than an hour.

"Let's get to know you Skylar. Tell us about you." Emma asked Skylar. Me, Shelby, and Sydney nodded in response.

"Ok um I grew up in Littletown, Colorado. I am 16 years old, my birthday is November 23. I live with my mom and 4 younger siblings. And I'm kind of a girly girl." Skylar confessed.

"Ok now your guys' turn." Skylar added.

"Ok um I grew up in New York, New York. I am 15 years old, my birthday is December 31. I live with my grandfather. And I am leaving at the end of summer." I confessed. My friends had a look of hurt in their face because I have already told them my reason. My new friend looked confused.

"Why?" She finally asked

"Oh because of a deal I made with my aunt anyways someone else go." I answered rather quickly because I really do not want to go into further detail.

"Ok I'll go. I grew up here and I am 15 years old. I live with my mom, dad, and younger brother. My birthday is August 15. And I am NOT a girly girl." Shelby explained laughing at the end.

"I grew up here also. I am 16 because my birthday was 1 week ago. I live with my mom and dad. And call me crazy, but I love school." Sydney told us.

"You're crazy!" Emma exclaimed sarcastically. Sydney grabbed a couch pillow and chucked it at Emma making us all laugh and Emma to start her story.

"I grew up in L.A. but moved here when I was 9. My birthday is July 14 and I am currently 15. I live with my mom, dad, and 3 younger siblings along with one older one. And I HATE school."

Sydney glared at Emma before laughing. We all joined in on the laugh.

We talked about other girly things like boyfriends and the beach, but mainly boys.

At about 4:30 I decided to head back home. Skylar had invited us all to come over tomorrow and only me and Shelby can come. Emma and Sydney are both busy.

At first I was iffy on going to a new person's house but since Shelby is also going, it made me feel a little better,

I walked through the park again hoping I will run into the mysterious blonde boy but my hopes were lost when I didn't.

I was home at 5 and dinner was already ready. I sat down with my grandfather at the kitchen table.

"So how was it with your friends?" My grandfather asked me. I looked up at him and shrugged.

"Same. I met someone knew though. Her name is Skylar. And is it cool if I go over to her house at around 10 tomorrow morning?"

"Sure. You know I'm quite surprised you are going over to a strangers house. I know you just met her and all but you will still have to meet her family."

"Oh don't worry Shelby's coming with me!"

"Oh ok." He stood up, cleared his plate and went into the shop.

Once I was done, I rushed upstairs, grabbed a quick shower and laid in my bed watching TV and texting Brandon.

But no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get that blond boy out of my mind.

**Hope you liked it! Next update either tomorrow or Wednesday. Please review! And if you have any suggestions or ideas for my story, feel free to leave them in a review or PM me!**


	4. And Her Name is McKenzie

**Chapter 4: And Her Name is McKenzie**

**Hello! I'm back and I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I think you will. Thank you to my reviewers and readers, it means so much! I hope you enjoy!**

**Brady's Point of View**

I was awaken to the feeling of a pillow being bashed at me. I opened my eyes to see Skylar with a pillow over my head. Wait why is she in my room?

"Why are you in my room?" I echoed my thoughts. I looked over and saw that it was 9:45. Usually I wake up at the crack of dawn to surf, but after my fail yesterday, I'm not going to go back out. For now anyway.

"I have been knocking on your door yelling Brady for 15 minutes." Skylar answered.

"Why?" I asked sitting up. I noticed that she was already dressed, and my sister is never dressed until about noon during the summer.

"Because I have friends coming over and I need you to leave them alone." She answered me with sass in her voice.

"Why?" I asked again. I could tell she was getting mad, which gave me joy. I'm her little brother, of course I like to mess with her,

"Because they are both your age! Now you better stay in here. Got it?" Skylar threatened. I nodded mentally smirking. She looked satisfied and dropped the pillow on my head, then left my room, slamming my door as she went.

I am defiantly not just gonna sit up here while she has 2 girls my age in the house. No way! Maybe mystery girl will be here? I doubt that. I mean how strange would it be if the one girl I want to meet happens to be my sister's new BFF.

I quickly got dressed in my white t-shirt with a plaid button up shirt over top, buttons undone. Along with my favorite cargo shorts with my bright yellow converse. I fixed my hair and was down stairs by 10. A new record.

I walked down the steps to see my mom, Luke, Skylar, and two new girls sitting on my couch. Skylar saw me and scowled.

"Good morning Brady." My mom greeted me, I smiled but I couldn't get my eyes off of the brunette. As I looked harder I realized she was not a stranger to me. She was my mystery girl. Then I defiantly couldn't stop staring and apparently neither could Luke.

"Are these your friends?" I finally spoke taking my eyes off the mystery girl.

"Yes this is Shelby." Sky started pointing to the one with dirty blonde hair, darker than my own.

"And this is McKenzie, but we call her Mack." She continued pointing to my mystery girl. They both waved at me.

So her name is McKenzie. But her nickname is Mack. Mack and Brady? That even sounded right.

Luke came over and pulled me off the couch and into the kitchen.

"Ok which one do you want?" Luke asked me once we were out of ear shot.

"What do you mean?" I asked very confused.

"I'm talking about the girls out there. I saw you staring at them."

I blushed and laughed a little. I could tell that the look on my face gave Luke the answer to his own statement.

"It's McKenzie isn't it?"

I could feel myself blush harder. Just hearing her name made my stomach get butterflies.

"I knew it! Ok you can have her while I get Shelby." Luke started to walk out when I grabbed his hoodie.

"Wait a minute little dude. You can't go out with Shelby. She is way too old for you."

"So you want to date Mack and she is way out of your league."

"Haha." I fake laughed shoving him into the living room to find the girls walking upstairs. I was about to follow before Skylar stopped me.

"Don't even think about it."

"What?" I asked shoving her hand away from my chest.

"You and Mack. She has a boyfriend you know." I felt my heart shatter.

"Of course you didn't."

"Look I don't even like her that way ok." I lied. I'm pretty good at lying too!

"You better not! Now leave us alone." Skylar stomped back upstairs.

I slumped down on the couch and took a short nap. I awoke to the sound of footsteps and my sister yelling

"Bye Mack!" I bolted right awake and followed her to the door.

"Hey Mack." I stuttered. She whipped around to face me.

"Oh hey Brady!" She knew my name. I about died inside.

"How do you know my name?"

"I heard your mom say it this morning."

"Oh right duh. So how long have you been living here?"

"Um about 3 years."

"Cool. Do you surf?"

"Nope." My face fell

"Really why not?"

"I have no interest in it and no one to teach me."

"I'll teach you!" I blurted out before I had a chance to think.

"I mean if you want!" I added feeling embarrassed.

"You know how to surf?"

"Yeah! You should come watch me sometime. If you want to I mean you don't have to.." I blabbered.

"Sure! How about today at 5. And then I'll give you an answer on that surfing lesson."

"Ok see you then." She left and I watched her. I could feel my heart repair itself.

Maybe this could be the start of a wonderful friendship.

Or maybe even more?

**I hope you enjoyed! I liked this chapter and please tell me what you think! Next update tomorrow!**


	5. Surfing

**Chapter 5: Surfing**

**Hello! I know I said I will update tomorrow last week, but the past couple of weeks have been hectic for me! So I apologize! On a positive note, here's the next chapter!**

**Mack's Point Of View**

The whole walk home I just kept seeing Brady in my mind. And I don't even know why! I mean I'm in a happy relationship with someone else, or am I? I mean I don't need a boy to be happy and I really like Brandon but, something about that blonde hair boy makes me see things in a different light.

Wait am I falling for him?

No! I can't be! I just met him, I'm in a committed relationship, and he's my new friends brother! I couldn't do that to her!

But then again, he is really cute.

I love his eyes, smile, how nervous and shy he is around me, oh and his laugh, it's so cute! Wait stop thinking about him like that McKenzie, you don't like him! Or do I?

I walked in the house unintentionally with a smile on my face and my grandfather noticed this.

"Hey kiddo. What you smiling about?"

"Nothing!" I lied

"No something's on your mind."

Man he knows me too well.

"Ok no big deal." I tried to cover but I used the wrong words.

"Who is it? Is it a boy?"

"No look it's just my new friends brother who is going to show me him surfing and if all ends well then he will teach me." I explained as basic as I could.

"What! I've been trying to get you to surf for years and then all of a sudden someone offers to teach you and you except!"

"No! I have to see if he's any good!" I walked upstairs to my room completely done with this conversation.

I changes into my bathing suit with a dress cover up. Grabbed my sunglasses and flip flops, and headed out the door down to the beach.

I scanned the surfers for Brady. I was about to walk away after 10 minutes because I'm beginning to think he stood me up.

"Hey where are you going?" A voice called from behind me. I turned around to see Brady.

"Oh I thought you weren't coming so I was about to leave." I answered truthfully. If I was going to have a friendship with him, I might as well start off with telling the truth.

"Oh well I'm here now! And you should defiantly stay. Come on!" He exclaimed grabbing my wrist and pulling me down the beach through a crowd of people. I felt this weird felling when he touched me. I never get that with Brandon. What's happening?"

When he finally let go and said stay here and sprinted off and into the ocean. I'm glad I brought my sunglasses because man that sun is hot.

I watched him intently go after a wave. Once he balanced, he did all these types of tricks.

Once he was done, he ran over to where I am still standing and I got to admit,

That was pretty impressive.

"So what did you think?" Brady asked setting his board down and flicking the salt water out of his hair.

"It was…pretty impressive." I echoed my thoughts from about 5 minutes ago.

"Great! So what do you say? Can I teach you?" Brady jumped. He seemed really eager to teach me and I was really eager to learn!

Luckily in my bag, I packed a rash guard. My grandfather had bought me one when he tried getting me to surf. When Brady wasn't looking I slipped it on, and luckily I wear board shorts with my swim suit.

"You ready?" Brady asked when he turned back around, I nodded.

"Great. Since you will only be learning the basic's you can use my board." I nodded again and followed him into the ocean.

"Ok let's work on your mounting. Just try laying down on the board." Brady instructed me. I nodded and jumped onto the board only to slip back into the ocean.

And he laughed at me.

I didn't like being laughed at if I failed, so I turned around and started to walk away. But Brady put his hand on my shoulder making me stop.

"Please don't go! Try again."

I agreed and tried hopping onto the surfboard again and started to slip off again. I braced myself to go underwater, but I didn't.

I felt to hands grasp around my waist keeping me on the board.

I thanked him for not letting me fall and we continued on with my lesson.

At about 8 when the sun was setting, we decided it was time to call it a night.

He walked me to my house but didn't bother to come in because I didn't want my grandfather to see him.

I slipped inside and watched him leave.

I heard my grandfather chuckle and I rolled my eyes leaving the window.

Today went great! Although something outside didn't seem right,

Almost like someone is watching me.

**Cliffhanger! I hope you liked it! Thank you to my reviewers and readers! Also I don't know when I'll update next, and I have big news…The Fosters comes back on, on Monday! I'm so excited. I recommend you watch that show if you don't it's amazing! Anyways who do you think the person was that was watching Mack and Brady? Tell me in your review and if your liking the story so far!**


	6. Dreams & Explanations

**Chapter 6: Explaining**

**Hello! Here I am with another chapter! I decided to update now because I will be very busy later, I have a banquet and a dance recital to go to! Yay! Anyways I hope you like this chapter!**

**Brady's Point Of View**

I arrived back home at about 8:30. I assumed my younger siblings were in bed and I would only have to face my mom and Skylar.

I creaked open the door and flinched at the noise. My mom was sitting at the dining room table with my sister and brother, probably waiting for me.

I'm screwed.

"Hey Brady. Why are you home so late? You know the rules." My mom scolded, I tried to speak but Skylar wouldn't let me.

"Please tell me you weren't out with McKenzie."

I didn't say anything. Skylar looked disgusted.

"What! I can't be friends with a girl?" I defended. My mom has now walked away, probably not wanting to be in any of this.

"Yes you can! Just not my friends or anyone that has a boyfriend!"

"Why not?"

"Because…I don't want you hanging with my friends. It draws them away from me! So stay away!"

"No!"

"No?"

"No! I can be friends with whoever! And we weren't doing anything wrong!"

"Then what were you doing!"

"I was just giving her surfing lessons!"

Skylar looked embarrassed, she tried to speak but I shook my head no and walked upstairs to my room slamming the door as I went!

I flopped on my bed staring at my ceiling, slowly drifting off to sleep…

_I awoke on the beach, sitting on a blanket with my arm around a girl. _

_I'm so confused! I looked all around me then towards the girl. But her face wasn't facing me! _

_She must have felt my stare and turned back to face me. _

_My heart almost dropped._

_She looked at me with kind eyes and nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck._

_In response, I rested my head on the top of hers and interlocked my fingers with hers._

_But I noticed something on her left ring finger._

_It was a diamond ring._

_We're engaged?_

_We're engaged! Oh my! This is sooo amazing!_

_Then I was transported into a tux on a different area on the beach, I looked over and saw my three bestfriends. I looked to the other side and saw my sister with two other girls. I looked terrified while she just smiled at me and pointed down the aisle._

_Music began to play and the most beautiful girl started to walk down the aisle. I smiled and swear I almost fainted._

_All of a sudden I was transported into a different area. I looked around and saw I was in a small but cozy living room. I whipped around to see a little girl leap into my arms._

"_Daddy!" she called me._

"_Daddy?" I muttered back and squeezed her tighter. I never want to let her go._

_I set her down and she ran back upstairs._

_And I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I thought it was another daughter but I was wrong._

_I turned around to see McKenzie, even though she has aged she still looked beyond beautiful._

_I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. Defiantly not wanting to let her go, because I am still kinda confused on if this is a dream or not. I leaned into kiss her and my heart start beating like a million miles an hour._

_We were at least three inches apart, when I was magically transported into another area. I groaned and looked up._

"_Seriously! I was so close to kissing Mack and you ruined it for me! Seriously what did I do to deserve-" I was cut off by a nurse._

"_You can come in now Brady."_

_I looked around and saw I was in the hospital. I started to freak out thinking something bad happened to someone. _

_I rushed into the hospital room to see Mack in the hospital bed with a baby in her arms. I smiled and walked over to her._

"_Meet your new son…" she began before I was flashed back into our little home before and saw that Mack and our two children on the couch. That I still don't know their names._

_I curled up on the couch and watched the movie they were watching._

_I carried my two kids to bed and curled up in my bed with McKenzie. My arm wrapped around her wrist keeping her close, drifting off into a deep sleep._

I sprinted up and looked over thinking I was still in the bed with Mack next to me. But I wasn't. I was back in my room, now realizing that this was just a dream.

I saw my whole life in one night.

I smiled and laid back down. Falling back asleep hoping to go back into that wonderful dream,

Or even make it a reality.

**I hope you liked it! And I hope you liked Brady's dream! Next update soon! Please review! And thank you to my reviewers and readers!**


	7. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

**Chapter 7: Breaking Up is Hard to Do**

**Hello! I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently. This summer has gotten my busy, so with this story I will update as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the title says it all! Enjoy!**

**McKenzie's Point of View**

I woke up at 8 this morning and rolled out of bed. I realized once I stood up how sore I was.

Apparently surfing and wiping out causes someone to become sore the next day.

I walked down the stairs very carefully not caring that I was still in my pajama's.

I sat down at the kitchen table and my grandpa handed me a plate of pancakes and sausage, while he sat down across from me with pancakes and bacon on his plate.

"How was your surfing lesson?" My grandpa asked me shoving some more pancakes in his mouth.

"Great although I'm very sore." I answered groaning because the pain hurt so bad.

"Yeah you'll have that, but don't worry it will get better."

"Yeah hopefully." I replied taking a bite out of my sausage.

"Do you have another lesson today?" My grandpa asked getting up to clear his plate.

"Yeah at 10." I looked over at the clock and realized it was 8:30. I watched my grandpa head into the shop before nodding at me.

I was about to take a bite of my pancakes when the door bell rung.

"I'll get it!" I yelled leaping off my chair hoping that Brady wasn't here early. That way I wouldn't have to face him in my pajama's.

But much to my disliking, it wasn't Brady

It was Brandon.

"Oh hey." I greeted.

"Hi." He answered sternly.

"Are you okay? You're acting weir-" I was cut of midsentence.

"Are you cheating on me?" This took me by surprise. Why would he ask me that?

"No of course not why would you ask me that?" I precisely echoed my thoughts.

"Because I saw you with that other guy." I gasped at that statement. Is he talking about Brady? How would he know I hung out with him?

"What other guy?" I asked disbelieving he would actually spy on me.

"Don't play dumb with me! I saw you in the water with him, laughing, talking, and he was touching you and you let him!"

Yup my thoughts were right he was spying on me and talking about Brady.

"Wait you were spying on me? How did you even know about him!"

By now I was furious with him.

"I knew about him because people told me that they caught you meeting him in the park and you looked like you were lovestruck and he defiantly returned the favor. And maybe I was and maybe I wasn't spying!"

I couldn't believe my ears. Okay maybe I was a little love struck about meeting Brady for the first time but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm cheating on him.

"I cannot believe you would do that! So what I'm hearing is I can't be friends with other guys but you can be friends with a whole bunch of girls who I bet you have cheated on me with before."

I instantly regretted saying the last part, but now that I did say I really wished it wasn't true.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying and maybe I have cheated on you before and maybe I didn't."

I was choking back tears.

"I cannot believe you did this to me. I trusted you!"

"Well haven't you learned never to trust me!"

"I cannot believe I ever dated you!"

"Me either you know I'm done."

I gasped.

"What do you mean 'done'"

"I mean I'm done with you!" He slammed my door shut and left the porch.

I turned around with tears rolling down my cheeks to see my grandpa standing in the doorway of the shop.

I wasn't ready for one if his famous but annoying I told you so talks. He was right about Brandon, and I wasn't ready to tell him that yet.

I ran upstairs to my room, slammed my door, before crawling onto my bed and crying into my pillow.

Man break-ups suck!

I just wanted to be left alone.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up there was food on my nightstand, which the clock read 9:45. My surfing lesson with Brady was soon but I just couldn't go.

I grabbed the sandwich and turned on my TV, channel surfing trying to find a channel that won't mess with my emotions.

I finally found one and tried to pay attention.

I wasn't really upset about what happened today, I was kind of glad.

Because now, I can get to know Brady a little more without feeling uncomfortable.

**I hoped you liked it! Sorry it was short it will be longer next time I hope. I will update once I get the chance so maybe even tomorrow! Thank you to my reviewers and readers!**


	8. All She Needs is A Friend

**Chapter 8: All She Needs is a Friend**

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you like this chapter! It's another one of my favorites.**

**Brady's Point of View**

I was standing on the beach for about 15 minutes after 10 and I was beginning to wonder where Mack was.

Did she forget about the lesson? No she couldn't of, she was so excited about learning how to surf. I looked around and saw her boyfriend with his arm around another girl.

The only reason I know what her boyfriend looks like is because Skylar showed me a picture of him because she thinks he's cute.

Yeah some great friend she is. Crushing on someone else's boyfriend who you now call a friend.

But wait something doesn't feel right. If that's Mack's boyfriend…then where's Mack.

I quickly rushed up to her house and knocked on the door. Then I realized there was a doorbell and rang that.

I knew Mack told me not to come to her house but I just had to see if she is alright.

The door opened and much to my disappointment, Mack didn't open the door. An older man did who I guessed was her grandfather.

"Um hello. I'm Brady, is Mack home?" I introduced myself but still getting right to the point.

"Oh so you're the boy that's gotten Mack all smiley and bubbly lately." I felt myself blush at his remark.

"Come on in." He stepped by so I could walk into the house. He led me to the living room and told me I could sit down. I absolutely love this house! It's got surfing stuff galore. He must own a surfboard shop. I wonder why Mack never knew how to surf before if her grandfather's life is practically about surfing. I looked onto the TV screen and saw that he had a movie paused.

But I couldn't figure out which movie it was but it defiantly looked familiar.

"Hey what movie is that?" I asked pointing to the TV as her grandfather took a seat across from me.

"Oh that's just my favorite movie Wet Side Story." My eyes widened in surprise.

"That's my favorite movie too!" I exclaimed. Now it was his turn to look shocked.

"Really? Most kids your age think this movie is silly. Especially my granddaughter upstairs." Now I instantly remembered the reason why I was here in the first place.

"Yeah I love it. And is Mack alright? We had a surfing lesson this morning and she never showed." I told him changing the subject to his awesome granddaughter. The one who hasn't left my mind since the day I first saw her.

"Oh about that. Her boyfriend dropped by this morning and broke up with her. She hasn't left her room since."

I secretly said a yes in my head but didn't dare say it out loud. I mean who would want to dump her? McKenzie is the sweetest, most down to earth girl I know.

"Why did he dump her?" I asked wanting to know.

"Oh he thought she was cheating on her with you." He answered before heading towards the kitchen.

"Really?" I asked following him to the kitchen.

"Yeah. Hey why don't you go up and talk to her. Maybe having some company will be good for her." He smirked before heading into a back room.

I blushed before heading upstairs. Until I realized that I didn't know what room was hers.

I walked by the doors and decided to go with the one that has a TV on.

I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. The door opened and McKenzie was in her room with tear stained cheeks and she was still in her pajamas.

Man even after a break-up she was beyond adorable.

"Um what are you doing here?" She asked trying to fix her hair and wipe her eyes.

"We had a surfing lesson today and you never showed up. I was worried something was wrong." I answered truthfully.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was going to call you and cancel but then I realized I didn't have your number." She apologized and I just brushed her off.

"Don't worry about it." I reassured her. But she didn't crack a smile. Man this break-up must have been hard on her and she needed a friend. And it looks like I'm all she has.

"Can I come in?" I asked. She seemed to deny it at first but she nodded and opened the door wider so I could come in.

"So how are you today?" I asked trying to get a conversation going. But all she did was scowl at me.

"I'm pretty sure my grandpa filled you all in downstairs." She said sitting down on her bed.

"Yeah he did. Look I'm so sorry. He was such a jerk for putting you through all that. Any guy would be lucky to have you in their life." I reassured her. I saw her blush at the last part I said and I blushed too.

"Thanks Brady. You know how to make a girl feel better when she's feeling down." She got up from the bed and hugged me. I was taken by surprise at first but then I hugged her back tight.

She jumped away after a while of us hugging and she was trying to hide a smile and so was I.

"So…how long have you been living here?" She asked me sitting back down on her bed and motioning me to sit down next to her.

"We just moved here actually. What about you?" I am pretty sure she already knew the answer to that but she probably just wanted to get a conversation going.

"I've been living here for 3 years. Ever since my mom died, the only family I really have is my aunt and my grandpa."

"Oh I'm sorry about your mom. What about your dad?"

"I don't know. I've never met him."

"Yeah my dad left about 6 years ago."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it."

We chatted the whole morning away and I finally got her to smile and laugh a lot. I saw out of the corner of my eye Mack's grandpa sticking his head through the crack in the door. I rolled my eyes and continued to talk to Mack, who was becoming my best friend.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know I did! Next update soon and thank you to my reviewers and readers.**


	9. It's A Date!

**Chapter 9: It's A Date**

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you like it and the title says it all! Enjoy!**

**McKenzie's Point of View**

After that night that Brady came to see me, we have been more closer than ever!

We exchanged numbers, our surfing lessons became more of talking sessions, and I would go over to his house or he would come to mine.

Now I'm glad that me and Brandon broke up. At first I would've gotten back together with him in a heartbeat if he asked, but now I won't. ever since I've started hanging out with Brady, I realized what a total jerk he was and also realized he didn't treat me like I should be treated.

I also realized that my grandpa has created a liking to Brady. Whenever he is over, they always have something to talk about.

The only thing that bugged me was that they had the same favorite movie.

Wet Side Story

Which I thought was one of the most useless things in the world. It didn't make any sense.

Today we were having our normal surfing lesson when Brady seemed a little nervous.

And he is never nervous.

It's been 3 weeks since Brandon broke up with me and now every time I was around he always had a huge smile on his face.

My grandpa has been telling me lately that he has a huge crush on me. He notices that every time I enter the room, it lights up his whole world.

But I don't see it.

But he also says I look at him the same way that he looks at me. True love he says. I always shake it off.

"Hey Mack what are you doing later?" Brady suddenly asked while we were sitting making pictures in the sand.

"Um probably nothing…just listening to my grandpa watch Wet Side Story again." I joked. He smiled a little.

"Well do you maybe want to go to dinner with me? I mean if you want?" Brady stuttered. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"I would love to go out with you Brady!" I exclaimed before thinking it over clearly in my head.

"You will! Really! Awesome! See you at 7." Brady cheered hugging me before running back to his house.

Man I just made his day.

I grabbed my board and headed up to my house. I went upstairs to my room, grabbed a quick shower, and decided my outfit.

I didn't want to be too dressy but I also wanted to look presentable.

I wore a flowery top with skinny jean Capri's. I wore sparkly crested sandals and my hair was pulled up in a pony tail. See nothing fancy, but my grandfather thought different.

I rushed downstairs with my bag, making sure I had enough money to cover dinner.

I walked downstairs to see my grandpa in the kitchen.

"And where are you going missy?"

"Out with Brady. So you don't have to worry about making dinner for me too." I explained watching the time. It was 6:55.

"So he finally asked you on a date huh?"

"It's not a date!" He gave me the 'really' look.

"Ok maybe it's a date!" I finally gave in. I heard a knock on the door and breathed a heavy relief.

But then I realized I forgot my sunglasses in my room.

"Don't say anything embarrassing I will be right back." I warned my grandfather while running upstairs to my room. I heard that he had let Brady in and they had started a conversation.

I slipped them on my head and rushed back downstairs. They were laughing about something I don't know what, but Brady instantly stopped when he saw me.

"There she is." My grandfather exclaimed standing up from his chair.

"You two have fun! Be back no later than 10."

"Yes grandpa." I answered kissing him on the cheek. I grabbed Brady's wrist and dragged him out the door.

"So where are we going?" I asked suddenly realizing I had no idea where we are going.

"Oh just this place on the boardwalk. If it's okay with you?" Brady said. He was just the sweetest. Whenever he told me or asked me something he would always ask if it was okay with me. That was one of the things I love about him.

"Yeah that's fine." I answered nodding. He nodded back and he started telling me all of these weird stories he had to tell. I tried not to blush, but I failed miserably.

After about 10 minutes of walking we arrived at this place on the boardwalk. He held the door open for me and we were lead to a table by the hostess.

The restaurant was decorated like an igloo. The tables and chairs were ice but with a see through cover over it.

And the coolest part was there was a glass wall with dolphins and tropical fish swimming around, along with the nature channel on all of the TV's.

"Hello. My name is Maria and I will be your waiter for this evening. Here are your menu's and can we start off with some drinks?" The waitress asked us with a southern accent. Which was strange because we lived in California where they don't have different accents.

"Um yeah I'll have a strawberry smoothie." Brady said. That sounded good.

"I'll have one of those too." I told her. She nodded and left. Brady opened his menu and kicked me lightly.

"So what are you gonna get?"

"I don't know maybe I'll have the-" I stopped mid-sentence and gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" Brady asked concerned following my gaze.

Over at another table was no one other than Brandon. I haven't seen him sense we broke up and I didn't plan too. He motioned for me to come over there but I shook my head no and looked back at Brady.

"Don't worry about him." He reassured me. I nodded and looked back at my menu.

"Maybe I'll have the lasagna." I suggested. Even though I've lived here longer than Brady has, he has already been here so he knows what's good.

"Yeah the lasagna is pretty amazing. Although I like the chicken parmesan better." He smirked, I laughed.

Even though it was an ocean themed restaurant, it didn't always serve seafood, which was great because I hated seafood.

The waitress came back and delivered our smoothies, took our orders and menu's, before walking away.

I took a sip of the smoothie and felt like I was in heaven.

"You like it?" Brady teased. I nodded.

We sat there talking about my surfing and dived into our meals. I gotta say, I haven't had that much fun, with a boy, in a long time.

Maria delivered the check and I grabbed it before Brady could.

"Are you sure? I mean I can pay for it."

"Yeah I got this. Maybe you can pay for the next date." I joked placing the money down on the table and leading him out of the restaurant.

We decided to walk home on the beach. He looked like he wanted to hold my hand but was too nervous to actually do it.

I ended his struggling by interlocking my fingers with his. It took him by surprise at first but he relaxed in a matter of seconds.

"I had fun tonight." I told him while dragging him closer to the water.

"Yeah me too." He replied making our hands swing back and forth.

"What made you want to ask me out?" I asked him trying not to put any pressure on him.

"I like you and I thought you were cute."

I stopped walking.

"You like me? And think I'm cute?"

"Not just cute, you're beautiful. And yeah I really like you. I have since I met you."

He was officially the sweetest.

"I like you too." I answered smiling. He smiled too. We both leaned in for a kiss. When our lips touched it felt magical. And it was so romantic.

The sun was going down and we were standing ankle deep in the water.

The kiss didn't last long because I huge wave came and crashed over us. We both let out a little squeal of surprise.

He took off his jacket and hung it over my shoulders. He grabbed my hand and led me away from the water and continued the walk back to my house.

It was officially the best date ever, and I'm glad that it was with Brady.

**I hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing this! This is the longest chapter so I hope it was good! Thank you to my reviewers and readers. And I will update soon! **


End file.
